Dragon
by MaskedNicci
Summary: I'm just posting this so my friend Dee can read it. Basically a small bit about D-H. My first slash ever, by personal challenge. Never done much with slash, you see...Not 'smut'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Now, by nature, I don't write/read/ship slash. It's not that I "don't" like it, I just don't "like" it. shrug I don't really 'pair', to be honest..(besides Harry/Hermione, which I kinda ship, because I believe it would work, personally...)but anyways! I realized I had never written anything remotely slash, and being the open-minded sort, I decided to give it a go. My friend Dee suggested trying Draco/Harry, since she loves that ship. She's given me some rantage on the whys and hows this could work, so I'm going to try and make it moderately believable.**

**And no, I'm not going to try smut. That's pushing it, Dee. ;)**

* * *

"Potter!" growled the boy, his face set in a grim expression of petulance. Clenching his pale fists at his side, Draco Malfoy offered Harry Potter an icy glare that could have torn through dragon-hide. 

Harry whirled around to offer a similar expression to his pale opponent, his emerald eyes shimmering with suppressed fury. "What _is_ it, Malfoy? _What _do you want?" The ebony-haired boy's voice was riddled with irritation – he wasn't in the mood for this today.

Draco was nearly foaming at the mouth in his anger, and Harry's eyed widened; the flush-faced blond seemed liable to explode at any moment in a million shattered pieces of vehemence. These last few days had been torture for Harry – he hadn't been able to shake Draco for even a moment. Whatever it was that was so important to talk about, he didn't care. There was too much to do, too much to finish, too much to take his mind off whatever silly and meaningless drabble Draco wished to throw at him.

After a long moment of just silently staring at each other – in which neither moved a muscle, merely staring at each other with equally dark looks – Draco blinked his face into an expression of honest surprise. He hadn't honestly expected Harry to wait for him and actually listen to what he was going to say.

Draco tilted his head back slightly, and stepped closer to Harry, in order to phsyically prove his determination to say what had been preying on his mind; even if his nerves didn't believe it. "I want to talk to you."

"Well?! Have it out, then! I haven't got all day!" Harry tossed up his hands in an exasperated gesture – Draco had always been strange, but lately, he had been descending into ridiculous.

The Slytherin eyes shifted to lock on the small group that had been flocking around Harry, and Draco muttered, "I want to talk to you _alone_..." he looked up, anger stirring in his eyes, and spat, "If that isn't too _difficult_ for someone with such avid fans as _you_, Potter."

Harry paused, his lips pursed, debating whether or not this would successfully rid him of Draco for a time. After a moment of contemplating, he waved off his friends and followed the sauntering Draco to a small, shadowed corner of the Hogwarts building. Once there, Harry stood uncertainly, watching Draco lean against one of the walls, his eyes hidden beneath the long eyelashes that worked as spidery curtains over his dark-colored orbs. Draco's breathing became more forced, as he struggled to keep it together. This _had _to come out, sooner or later. Just because he had never before gotten the guts to get Potter(the _famous, brilliant_, Harry Potter) alone, didn't mean he wasn't capable of telling the boy, straight-up, male-to-male.

Draco felt his palms beginning to sweat, and he wiped them off on his robes, murmuring, "This wasn't supposed to be so difficult.."

"_What_ wasn't supposed to be difficult? Malfoy, if you've dragged me over here to sit here and watch you sulk, you've got --"

"_Will you just shut up for one bloody minute?!_" Draco spat, moving from his wall and taking a step towards Harry, "Just because you're entire world moves faster than a Nimbus, doesn't mean we _all_ have to bear your stupid impatience!" Harry crossed his arms on his chest, but said nothing for the moment. Draco paced back and forth in front of him, and it made things particularly awkward for the both of them.

It was a long time before Draco spoke again, and it was just before Harry decided to speak up or simply walk away – he told himself he didn't have to deal with this. None of it. "Listen – Let's just theorize for a moment, okay? Let's say there's this...this girl...and she meets this boy...and.." Draco paused. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You called me over here to tell me about some stupid crush you have on some random girl? Jeez, Malfoy, save it for someone who cares, okay? I don't want --"

"Augh!" Draco gripped Harry fiercely by the shoulders, pushing the taller boy against the nearby wall. As Draco spoke, his frantic voice rose to a pitiful pitch, his eyes filled with conflicted emotions. "That's not it! Well, it's not it exactly! _You can't tell my dad, you got it? He would kill me!_ And it..it's nothing, anyways...nothing, alright? Just..just go...okay?"

Harry froze, eyes wide behind his glasses, his entire body tense as Draco pinned him against the wall. Harry had noticed himself shooting up in height rapidly, but he hadn't been close enough to realize that Draco, too, had grown much since their first year at Hogwarts. Things had been different, then. Very...

"_You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. "_

_  
"I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself, thanks. "_

Harry was torn from his thoughts to find Draco staring at him in a very strange way. "What?" Harry murmured, distractedly.

There was a tense moment. Harry felt Draco's breath hot on his face, felt acutely aware of the thin(though strangely firm) hands that gripped into his arms uncomfortably. Draco's eyes were wide with fear and...and something else altogether. Suddenly, Draco released him, and Harry gently rubbed the sore spots at the edge of his shoulder blades. It took him a moment to realize what was reflected in Draco's eyes, but when it came to him, he then very quickly became frustrated – and perhaps frightened – of Draco Malfoy.

His next words were spat, as though a vile taste was in his mouth – which was true, "You're a freak, Malfoy. Just...stay away."

Draco looked up slowly, his eyes momentarily softened. The intense eyes were solemn and mournful, but he merely nodded in reply, as though he had only expected such an answer. Harry found his neck becoming quite hot, and his breathing came quite rapidly. He leapt forward to shove Draco backwards, and the boy offered no defense, allowing himself to be thrown against the cold stone. Darkness and denial swam before Harry's eyes, and he could only shake his head, and struggle to breathe. "Stay away from me, you got it?"

There was no movement from the boy, crumpled on the ground at Harry's feet. Several people walking by offered them both a strange look, but continued along their way. It was several minutes before either of them could gather enough control to move anymore, and by the time he could, Harry was beginning to worry that he had actually harmed the boy. _Did I shove him too hard? He's not moving! I...but he...NO! This is__** sick!**_

Harry stormed off, his footsteps faltering at he continued to shake his head, feeling a strange urge to cry. His eyes were thankfully dry, though, and he found no release.

Draco, meanwhile, sat very still against the brick, his eyes glassy, his expression blank. Quietly, he whispered as if to himself, "It's not like I _asked _for this to happen..."

Neither boy saw each other for many days afterwards, thanks to the disgust of Harry Potter. To no one did he speak of what conspired between him and Draco in those long minutes in the shadows – not even to his closest friends, who remained utterly flummoxed. When they did meet again, it was through no wish for reconciliation on Harry's part; it was by the determination of Draco...

* * *

**Meh. It's so-so. Not as difficult as I thought it would be. Decided to throw in more tension so Dee would be kept relatively interested. ;) Haha...anyways..I might write another part, if the Almighty Dee commands. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry?"

Hermione gave Harry a light kick beneath the table – Harry had once again allowed his eyes to glass over during their late lunch together. Ron shook his head in silent dismay, and murmured to her that he could be daydreaming all he wanted, and that she should just leave him alone. But Hermione continued to watch Harry closely for a long time, finally asking if he wanted to go lie down for awhile, and get some rest. With nary a mumble in consent, Harry stood up and went up to his room.

His gaze was lowered to the ground, dark shadows beneath his eyes – he hadn't been getting much sleep lately, for the nightmares. If Ron was not such a deep sleeper, he would have noticed that Harry often woke up in a sweat in the middle of the night, and – incapable of even _thinking_ of sleep without the fear of falling once again into that same dream – he would spend the remainder of the night curled up on the window-seat, staring out into the darkness. This had been going on for weeks. It definitely took its toll on his frame of mind, forcing him either in a reverie of solemn silence, or an unfocused and irritated mood.

_I just wish the whole situation would go away...I'm so tired..._ Harry fell roughly upon his bed, the blankets carrying a biting chill from the evening's drop in temperature. Exhausted, he kicked off his shoes(which feel with a _thud_ on the hardwood floor) and placed his glasses on the nightstand. He buried his head into the pillow with a sigh.

It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep. The room was quiet and empty, his weariness overwhelmingly strong as he fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. He shivered – the cold in the room was sinking into his skin, lowering his body temperature. He awoke only long enough to yank the coverlet messily over himself, and turned over. Vaguely, he heard the sound of footsteps and laughter outside his door. Hours passed. Still he slept on. The room darkened as it got later and later in the day, leaving Harry alone in dimness.

Just as the darkness began closing in completely, the door was pulled open, and Draco Malfoy leapt into the room. He closed the door behind him with a hurried air, his hands shaking as he locked it. He wore a long, dark cloak about himself, the hood covering the blond head until he pushed it down in order to better see the lock. It wasn't until he finally completed his task that he turned to see the sleeping Harry upon the bed. Draco's eyes widened with surprise. Taking slow, measured steps to the bedside, Draco's hands lessened none in their shaking. A firm frown was set upon the boy's face as he stared down at Harry. The latter's face was softened in sleep, the blankets pulled around him haphazardly, his dark hair untidy, long locks that framed his face with contrasted color.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great...he just _had_ to be asleep...and all by himself..."

Exasperated with his own temptations, Draco carefully decided to position himself in the small chair a few feet away from the bed, farther from the door than Harry. With a long, studious glance at Harry's sleeping face, he seated himself and mentally prepared for anything. Mostly the worst possible scenario.

"Potter..." he called out in the growing dimness of the room. He swallowed – he was never much good at situations like this... "Potter, wake up. I need to speak with you."

No change. Draco focused on breathing for a long moment, then said, "_Harry._.._please_ wake up."

Harry stirred.

Shifting the way he was positioned in his seat, Draco's voice heightened slightly in volume, though it still remained a hoarse whisper. "Harry...Harry!"

The green-eyed boy sat up with a start, looking towards the door as though something threatening stood there watching him. For a long moment, neither moved. Then, Harry turned his head to ensure himself that the room was truly empty. When his eyes found Draco's, his face beheld little except fear. Draco held up his hands in a gesture meant to calm Harry.

"Relax. I won't do anything _too_ stupid. I just need to talk to you. If you want, I can promise to keep my rear firmly planted in this seat." Draco said darkly, looking at his self-induced prison of a chair. Harry watched him in disbelief for a long moment, his emerald eyes looking bright. Draco wondered why he looked different. _Oh yeah..he doesn't have his._. Harry, as though hearing Draco's train of thought, reached over to snatch up the glasses and put them on. His eyes were now gleaming with anger.

"How did you get in here, Draco?" he said, not at all pleased to have the boy staring at him so fixedly.

Draco shrugged, unable to maintain eye contact long after Harry's accusing glare. "One can get in anywhere if they're determined. I was able to get a key – even though it wasn't needed, since you didn't lock the door – the hard part was getting past your _body guards_. Do you realize there's half a dozen people downstairs ready to pounce on anyone who wants near you that looks even the least bit suspicious? Not including your 'gang'."

Harry found himself considering this for a minute – if he was really all that protected, how come he was able to get into so much trouble and mischief? He tossed his head as though that would clear away his distractions.

"What do you want?"

Draco shifted in his seat again. His eyes fell downward, happening to fall on the pair of shoes Harry had kicked off onto the floor. He stared at these a long time, as though something fascinating could lie in the boy's worn-out shoes.

"Harry..." he said, not realizing how much harder it was to say the boy's name when he was staring at him like that. "I...I can't help it. I wanted to let you know, that I don't _want_ to feel like this. It's just the way I am. I can't explain it, even to myself. Especially not to my father...He expects me to marry some pureblood wench, anyways. How could I tell him...that...that his son feels..like..._like this..." _he looked up at Harry, and the action caused a hardened look to plant itself on Harry's features.

"I'm a coward and I'm selfish. I was raised to care about little else than honoring the family bloodline. I have no guts, and I have little drive to get any. But I wanted you to know...I wanted you to see..."

"_Why_?!" Harry demanded, "Why would it matter. I'm not...I'm not like that! I'm in love with..." Harry stopped himself abruptly, and Draco smiled, his lips straining to remain so.

"...With the Weasely girl, I know. And I'm not sure _why_, exactly. I'm pretty sure it makes no difference to you...and it certainly doesn't help my frame of mind to put this sort of information out there. I just...I guess I thought you deserved to know. To understand my reasons..."

"Reasons for what?" Harry shifted uneasily on the bed, his mind racing with questions as to what Draco intended to do. His head whirled around to look at the doorway. "Did you lock the door...?"

Draco didn't answer his last question, not meeting Harry's eyes. "My reasons for leaving you be as much as possible. It all sounds very 'selfless hero', but I assure you, it's not like that. I'll still feel this way, and I'm pretty sure I can't avoid you completely – you being a world-wide hero and all – but I want you to act as though you have no idea. My dad already has this arranged marriage thing for me anyways – somehow or other, I'll get an heir." At this thought, Draco's face distorted in a disgusted frown.

Harry watched Draco curiously, pondering this strange look into Draco's mind. Tonight he was openly telling his arch-enemy of his plans, his honest feelings on several subjects that seemed to be very large in the direction of his life. Without knowing why he spoke up, Harry murmured, "I keep dreaming...about you."

Draco looked up, hope flickering through his eyes while his mouth still refused to move from the previous frown.

"I don't know why. But I can't stop. It always starts out the same; I'm standing in the forbidden forest, and I think it's that night in our first year, when we had to find the unicorn..."

The blond-headed boy nodded, remembering. They had all been caught wandering the castle after hours.

"It must have been right before you raced off, and I found the...the unicorn. Because you were still there." Draco's frown deepened – he had been terrified of whatever it was that they heard up ahead - "I start walking ahead, and...and you grab me and you..." Harry swallowed, looking down at his lap."You kissed me. For a long time. And I didn't...I didn't..."

"You didn't pull away?" Draco said, trying very hard to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"Yeah." Harry murmured, angry with himself for saying anything at all. "Then something darkens the forest, even more than usual. And we both start running from something that's chasing us."

There was a long period of silence, and Harry looked up to see Draco bearing a very dark and thoughtful expression. "What?"

Surprised, Draco looked up. "Hmm? Um..I was just...I wishing that there was even a chance...for me...I...and..." Draco cut himself off, turning from Harry again. The evening seemed to be a pathetic game of stare-and-look-away.

Harry's eyes watched Draco for a long time, curiosity stronger than his determination to get Draco's business done and finished as soon as possible. "How long?"

Draco looked up at him with a small smile. "First year, I think. That's when it started." Harry was surprised it was that long. Draco released a curt laugh. "I didn't understand it at _all_. I kept thinking you were pretty. And I wanted to be friends with you."

Harry's eyes widened at hearing Draco saying the words 'I thought you were pretty'. It sounded odd coming from male lips. But what could he do about it? Obviously Draco wanted his turn to tell Harry about his 'feelings'. Something he had never expected would be happening...

That brought Harry's next question, "I turned down your offer for friendship, and we've been at odds ever since. You never _treated_me, like...well..."

The blond head bobbed slowly. "Ever been dumped by a girl you really like, Harry?"

He didn't answer that one. Draco released a laugh. "Think about how you felt then. Now add that you have to walk past that girl every day, and everyone just _loves_ her, she's so awesome, so beautiful, so _talented_. But she rejected _you. _It makes things very complicated, and difficult to just ignore." Harry decided that made a bit of sense, all things considered. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his blanket still rumpled behind him. He tilted his head in Draco's direction.

"Okay, so what made you tell me _now_, of all times?"

Draco hesitated, his previous smile melted quickly into a frown as he considered what to say.

* * *

**Okay, so it's turning out a bit longer than expected. Ack, well. Thanks to the band Theatre of Tragedy and their song 'Fragments' and 'Angelique'. Playing them on repeat helped type this up. Hope the shippers like it. I kind of picture it being a bit odd for both of them, because the fangirls are like 'WE LOVE JOO HARRY!' and Draco pipes up with, 'ME TOO!'. And everyone else is like, 'Aaaawkward...'  
**


End file.
